


Help me tame this

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Body Play, Traditional Media, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Mating Games Challenge 6: Hungry Like the Wolf. </p><p>Where the Sheriff asks for the Bite to protect Stiles from Hunters, but was in a relationship with Chris before. The ensuing fight for protecting loved one is not pretty. (Well, except that it kinda is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me tame this

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiring quote was "Somebody help me tame this animal I have become" from Three Days Grace lyrics.
> 
> Content notes: dubious or complete lack of consent depending on the context you make for this. Contains obvious signs of struggles and an angry fight between two adults, including the bloody consequences of using a knife and claws (no gore). There are signs that both characters are finding the experience sexually satisfying to some level.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Argent or His Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339097) by [Joann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann)




End file.
